


Wake-Up Call

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [146]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Gene wonders if the accommodations were to Sam's liking.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Random morning after of a different variety :D

'So, were the accommodations to your liking?'

'Mhmm. Don't remember ordering a wake-up call.'

'Bloody sarky git! It's complimentary, comes with the room.'

'Hey now! Which of us is really the sarky git?'

'The one who took one look at the bed and promptly passed out while I was visiting the loo.'

'I was tired! You knew that from the get-go!'

'That's some bloody nerve you've got, not even saying sorry! Brought you home, wanted it t'be _nice_ – _mmph_!'

'Hey – not tired now, am I? Don't worry... I'll make it up to you Guv. _Promise_.'

'That's more like it, Sammy-boy.'


End file.
